Marionets
by SaSoRe-NyU
Summary: -¿En verdad estas dispuesto Deidara a ser una Buena marioneta?-   Tomo la fibra entre sus labios y sonrió Retorcidamente, a lo que su compañero se debatió placer y la cordura seducido ante la propuesta.     Yaoi / Lemon / Sasodei / AU / Leve OoC


**(n/a)****:**Hola a tods! n.n otra vez yo, acá arruinando el Sasodei, esta vez trayéndoles un one-shot, Lemon experimental... es mi primer lemon (si claro como no.. xD) cofcofpublicadocofcof así que espero cualquier tipo de sugerencia para poder mejorar y hacer alguno que no sea tan desastroso.. (se van a dar cuenta mas adelante que hay cosas que quedan inentendibles…e.e)

Ya de por sí gracias por entrar aquí a chusmear que onda esta cosa denominada fic.

A ls que estén siguiendo The slave (seguro nadie! :3) perdón por no actualizar! T.T no me maten, les prometo hacerlo pronto y es mas, modificar un poco el primer capitulo, agregándole algo. :D paciencia es todo lo que pido! n.n (que a decir verdad es demasiado)

Amp! estoy enormemente agradecida con los reviews que me dejaron, en verdad muchísimas gracias! 3

sin mas, les dejo algunas aclas…

**Pareja****:****SasoDei**

**Advertencias**:

-**Lemon**con pretensiones de "innovacion"

**-****Universo****Alterno**

-Además tiene **un****poco****de****OoC** , lo lamento pero todavía tengo que perfeccionarme.

**Disclaimer****:** El Yaoi inexistente de Naruto no me pertenece… si no a masashikishimto.

En verdad una verdadera lastima.. u.u

**Aclas****!:**

- Bla bla bla – diálogos

_Bla__bla__bla_ -Recuerdo, pensamientos, susurros o alguna frase "clave" (ustedes se van a dar cuenta…)

(Bla bla bla) – Algún tipo de aclaración

Sin mas que ofertar (¿?)**Enjoy!** :3 este rico jugosito Lemon, experimental (si es que se puede disfrutar… D:)

* * *

><p><span>Marionets<span>

Miro aburrido sus uñas y rodo su vista por el cuarto, en verdad se encontraba aburrido. Tomo uno de sus mechones rubios y lo retorció en sus dedos mirando con detenimiento los movimientos realizados por el hombre que se encontraba sentado en frete suyo dándole la espalda.

-Daaaanna- El rubio espero una respuesta que jamás llego. –Daaaaaaanna, me aburro umn.- Sasori sin voltearse a mirarlo mofo con pesadez, mientras seguía reparando su marioneta defectuosa. –Danna di algo ¡me aburro! Umn- dijo-grito Deidara berrinchudo.

El pelirrojo suspiro con cansancio y usando el tono más sarcástico que pudo dijo: -¿Qué quieres que haga mocoso?- El ojiazul si sabia como sacarlo de quicio.

-No se umn- Cruzo las piernas arriba de la cama, donde se encontraba sentado, y se acomodo el pelo. – ¡Has algo umn!-

-Deidara ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te deje estar aquí, en mi cuarto? ¿Con que prometieras que cosa te deje quedarte?- Sasori mantuvo su vista y manos sobre la marioneta, tenía que terminar de arreglarla el mismo día para llevarla a su negocio al día siguiente, siendo este, un trabajo que debía entregar.

-Prometí que me quedaría callado y no te molestaría mientras estés haciendo tus marionetas o arreglándolas umn- Dijo acostándose en la cama con las manos en la nuca.

-¿Y acaso estas cumpliendo con esa única norma?-

-No umn.- Hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento fingido. - Pero…-

-¿Pero que…?- Sasori cada vez se encontraba mas irritado.

-¡Pero estoy aburrido! Umn!- Deidara comenzó con su testarudez y berrinches habituales, mientras que por el grito propinado por el ojiazul el pelirrojo se desconcentro y desunió el brazo de la marioneta que estaba arreglando.

-Deidara si no te quedas callado y no me dejas trabajar en paz te tendré que pedir que te vayas a otro lado.-

El ojiazul se quedo estático y en silencio, Sasori era capaz de sacarlo a patadas si se atrevía a molestarlo, mucho, cuando estaba con sus "preciadas" marionetas.

Sin saber qué hacer y totalmente aburrido se desperezo cual gato en la cama tratando de descansar el cuerpo por lo menos un par de minutos.

Una fibra negro cayó del bolcillo del menor cuando por el calor este se despojo de su abrigo tirándolo a un costado de la litera, percatándose de ello se estiro y lo recogió del suelo. Después de un par de minutos de mirarlo una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

-Daanna- Dijo en vos pensativa- ¿Como me vería yo si fuese una marioneta umn?- Hizo rodar entre sus dedos el útil escolar mientras no dejaba de mirarlo.

-No se- contesto secamente el pelirrojo casi terminando con su trabajo.- Supongo que igual pero más bello. Tu belleza quedaría intacta, serías eterno, serias arte.- Contemplo su trabajo terminado y sonrió de costado, había hecho una buena labor.

-¡Puag!- Hizo un gesto de inigualable desagrado-Sabes lo que pienso de la eternidad, aquellas cosas no poseen belleza ni encanto umn.- Lo dijo como si fuese la verdad más grande del mundo, creyéndose cada palabra dicha con total seguridad de sí mismo.

Sasori rodo los ojos con desagrado -Esas son estupideces-

Deidara permaneció callado por un par de minutos más, sabía que si seguía hablando esa discusión podía prolongarse eternamente.

-A lo que me refiero es a ¿cómo me vería umn?- Miro sus manos examinándolas y dibujando con las yemas de sus dedos donde estaría cada articulación.

El pelirrojo entendiendo escasamente el mensaje que trataba de transmitir su alumno se levanto de su asiento y se paro en frente de él tomando la fibra que tenía en sus manos. Deidara sonrió al saber que su Danna lo entendió y dejo que le quitara la fibra de las manos. El pelirrojo tomo delicadamente el brazo desnudo de su pareja y destapo el útil con su boca.

-Las uniones serian acá- Poso la punta del marcador sobre los dedos del menor dibujándole las uniones.- Ummm acá- subió mas arriba hasta llegar a su muñeca, codo y hombro, y comenzó su trabajo en el otro brazo.

El rubio solo se dejo hacer riendo de vez en cuando, cuando la fibra deslizándose sobre su piel le producía cosquillas. Sin embargo, nunca le saco la vista de encima del mayor, mirando interesado cada aireado movimiento que hacia sobre sus brazos.

Terminando su trabajo, en los brazos, poso la fibra en su labio inferior haciendo un gesto pensativo mientras apreciaba los trazos hechos.

El ojiazul miro dubitativo a su Danna ¿no se detendría ahí nomas verdad?

- Etto, Danna, ¿seré marioneta solo en los brazos umn?- Rió sutilmente.

-Cierto- Sasori salió de su trance y se acerco al cuello del menor- También tendrías que tener articulaciones aquí- Dijo mientras trazaba una línea sobre su cuello y respiraba peligrosamente cerca de la boca del menor, tentándolo de sobremanera. –También tendrías que tener un par de uniones en el torso- Coló su mano entre la camiseta del menor y con un experto movimiento lo despojo de ella, acariciando su vientre en el proceso. El ojimiel dibujo las uniones en el tronco del rubio ofreciéndole su cálida respiración sobre su ombligo, una de las partes más sensibles del menor.

Deidara mordió su labio tratando de ahogar los impulsos que sentía en ese momento.

El mayor trazó otras tantas líneas sobre el pecho de menor y al percatarse de su notorio sonrojo y desbocada exaltación de este rio por lo bajo.

-También tendrías que tener articulaciones en las piernas.- Dijo mientras agarraba los extremos superiores del pantalón y los jalaba hacia abajo, deslizando de tanto en tanto sus manos en las esbeltas piernas del rubio.

Deidara gimió levemente al sentir las manos frías del marionetista y calló rápidamente al percatarse de lo que había hecho. Sin duda alguna el ego de su Danna crecería de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo su excitación en ese momento.

Sasori tomó el pie de su alumno y empezó a trazar nuevamente las líneas que componían las articulaciones normales de una marioneta- de igual manera que lo había hecho en los brazos-, siguió sobre los tobillos y rodillas, deteniéndose en la cadera. Tomó nuevamente un par de minutos pensando y miro nuevamente a Deidara, mientras acercaba de nuevo la fibra a su piel, esta vez en una zona de extrema sensibilidad.

Trazó la primera línea sobre la cadera y viéndose impedido por la ropa interior del rubio, lo despojó de ella, continuando con su trabajo. Una vez terminadas ambas líneas sobre la unión entre las piernas y el coxis de Deidara se acerco a la cara del ojiazul y deposito un casto beso en los labios del menor, el cual se encontraba totalmente ruborizado por estar desnudo, en una cama, con su Danna.

-Mayormente las marionetas no poseen una entrepierna tan definida.- Posó su mano sobre el despierto miembro del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo.-Pero se puede ocultar ¿no crees?- Compartió su aire con el menor, chocando su respiración con el lóbulo de su oreja; El cual comenzó a morder y lamer.

Incalculables gemidos de placer escaparon impúdicamente de la boca del rubio, el cual se daba el lujo de vociferarlos a sus anchas.

En un acto de incalculable crueldad el pelirrojo paró en seco sus besos.

-Creo que una buena marioneta no siente, es más, no vive ni habla pero me conformo con la primera y la ultima.- Ronroneo en su oído y tomo con mayor firmeza el miembro del menor el cual acallo un gemido mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. ¿Serás una buena marioneta…-comenzó a mover su mano con parsimonia -… Deidara?

El rubio debatiéndose entre el placer y la cordura fue seducido ante la propuesta a lo que el entendía"no reaccionar a lo que su Danna le hacía evitando cualquier gemido que pudiese interpretarse como un: me gusta".

Luego de un par de segundos en los que Deidara no respondía, la impaciencia del pelirrojo se dio a la luz acariciando con mas frenesí la hombría del menor, a lo cual este reacciono y asintió haciéndole saber que aceptaba su reto.

Una media sonrisa ilumino la cara de Sasori y antes de descender su cara a la entrepierna del menor dijo algo como un: "siempre tiene que estar oculta." Acto seguido poso sus labios en el glande de la hombría contraria dándole sutiles besos a los que Deidara trataba de ignorar con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía, mas la sensación que sentía era tan placentera que recurrió a taparse la boca con las manos y de tanto en tanto mordérselas para tratar de acallar cualquier gemido.

El pelirrojo divertido por las muecas realizados por el menor emprendió a seguir su plan acogiendo la totalidad del sexo contrario en su boca, lo que ocasiono que el rubio se convulsionara pero no dejará escapar ningún tipo de ruido, exceptuando su agitada respiración que denotaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse. Mientras, la mano libre de Sasori escalo por el abdomen del rubio y tomo uno de sus pezones, pellizcándolo y trazando círculos sobre este, logrando que se endureciera.

Los movimientos de la lengua de su Danna, sumado a los que ejercía con su mano hicieron que Deidara no aguantase mas, contorsionando su espalda y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos dio paso a aquel liquido blanquecino producto del placer consumado, el cual fue aceptado con gusto por el pelirrojo quien satisfecho con lo que le había provocado, lo disfruto impúdicamente.

El menor permanecía con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo y con su mano todavía tapando su boca tratando de normalizar su respiración con mesura.

Sasori lo contemplo algo enfadado. Si bien su plan estaba sirviendo, por lo menos esperaba hacer un buen trabajo a el que Deidara no se pudiese reprimir. Era en verdad una pena (en verdad, para el no lo era, sonrió mentalmente) tendría que pasar a su segunda fase del plan, estando seguro que con este no fallaría.

Observo divertido a su koi y llevo tres de sus dedos a su boca, lubricándolos con algo de saliva y un tanto de la esencia del rubio que aun permanecía en su boca.

Sin perder de vista ninguna de las acciones del mayor, El ojiazul tomo la mano de su amante, retirándola de su boca, y llevándola a la suya propia, realizó el mismo trabajo que ejecutaba, solo que sin quitarle ni un segundo la mirada de encima a aquellos ojos amielados, retándolo, seduciéndolo o simplemente logrando que la excitación de Sasori creciera desmesuradamente.

La presión creció mas sobre hombría del pelirrojo y sin poder resistirse saco la mano de la boca de Deidara y la mantuvo ocupada nuevamente, entregándole un beso en el que ninguno de los dos parecía querer perder la batalla que ejercían sus lenguas.

Mientras tanto, la mano libre apuntaba peligrosamente con tres dedos húmedos la pequeña entrada del menor.

Uno

Introdujo el dedo índice y procedió a realizar pequeños círculos esperando dilatar la entrada de su pareja, que mordió levemente su labio inferior debido a la sorpresa y dolor ante tal intromisión.

Dos.

Tomo nuevamente la boca contraria y deslizo hábilmente su mano por el torso del desnudo, tomando expertamente su hombría.

Deidara totalmente alienado no pudo evitar que un gemido muriese en la boca de su amante debido a las acciones que estaba realizando con ambas extremidades.

Sin perder ningún detalle Sasori separo su boca de su rubio y emprendió a mover sus manos. La que se encontraba en su entrada comenzó a hacer "como tijeras"-pensó Deidara- y la que estaba en su hombría a moverse un poco mas rápido, haciéndole desear una mayor fricción al menor.

Quería oírlo, quería ver como su voluntad se quebraba ante él y como le rogaba por mas. Quería escucharlo.

Tres

Deidara mordió su mano con fuerza y cerró con firmeza sus ojos incapaz de resistir mucho mas tiempo. Maldito Sasori y su jueguito de "compórtate como una marioneta". Maldita sea la hora en que había aceptado y en la que había agarrado esa maldita fibra.

-No lo ocultes Dei, sé que no podrás callar por más tiempo- Ronroneo en su oído mientras delineaba los limites de lóbulo contrario con su cálida respiración.- vamos, saca tu voz, déjame escucharla.- Lamio deliciosamente el cuello del susodicho a lo que este endurecía con mayor firmeza sus acciones, tanto en cerrar los ojos como para morderse la muñeca.

Saco sus dedos de la entrada del menor (sonsacando un suspiro de alivio de parte de Deidara) y quitándose rápidamente sus pantalones lo reemplazo con la punta de su sexo.

-Dei ~- canturrio mientras agarraba las piernas contrarias y las subía sus hombros, profundizando el alcance de la penetración que había realizado.

Deidara abrió los ojos con desmesura y logro sentir un liquido llenar lentamente su boca. Sangre.

Se había mordido tan fuerte la muñeca que se había hecho daño a tal punto que lograse desangrarse levemente.

Sin perder pista de ello Sasori tomo el brazo dañado y lamio la herida a lo que recibió como respuesta que su pareja llevase su otra mano a su boca.

Enfadado, tomo ambos brazos con su mano y los llevo por arriba de la cabeza del menor dejándolo sin ninguna chance a tapar cualquier ruido que emanase su boca. O por lo menos es lo que pensó, ya que el menor apretó con fuerza sus labios al sentirse ser penetrado cada vez con mas profundidad por su pareja.

Pasado unos minutos, tortuosos para Deidara, el ojimiel soltó sus muñecas, para sostener ambas piernas y crear un mayor ángulo con ellas, haciendo que las estocadas fuesen mas profundas y que la nubosidad de la vista de ambos sea mayor debido a lo abrumados que se sentían por las sensaciones que se producían recíprocamente.

Incapaz de contenerse mas, llevo la totalidad de su puño a su boca, el cual soltó cuando entrecorto su respiración debido a la profundidad de la estocada y que sin duda Sasori había tocado "ahí".

Un instante, una milésima de segundo, las miradas se confrontaron. El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho, ahora sabía que su koi no se podría contener si volvía a tocar ese punto, solo tenía que…

-ahh- jadeo el ojimiel mitad sorpresa, mitad dolor al sentir como su entrada era lacerada por dos (o tal vez un) dedo que se movía dentro de el.

Deidara lo conocía. Deidara sabía lo que haría. Pero Deidara no se permitiría perder y mucho menos cuando faltaba tan poco.

Las penetraciones realizadas por el mayor se detuvieron en seco -logrando un gemido de incomodada por parte de ambos- llevando su mano a detener los movimientos realizados por los dedos de su pareja, pero ni lento ni perezoso, Deidara introdujo otro dedo mas, dilatando con rudeza la entrada del mayor.

Sasori sabría que significaba ser penetrado, Sasori sabría que significaba que toquen ese punto. Y sin ninguna duda Sasori en este juego saldría perdiendo.

El pelirrojo incapaz de seguir aguadando el dolor, y aun sin saber porque lo permitía, perdió la estabilidad de sus brazos terminando recostado sobre el menor, respiraba entrecortadamente sobre el oído de este, el cual se sentía un tanto incomodo debido a la posición que se encontraba (Sasori acostado arriba suyo, apretando su hombría entre ambos torsos y aun con la de el en su interior, mientras que el rubio se recostaba sobre su brazo izquierdo para tratar de poder estirar su brazo para tener un mayor alcance al interior de su danna.)

La deserción de un gran gemido le hizo entender a Deidara que ya había tocado el tan anhelado punto.

¡ja! Si pensaba que se detendría allí, estaba muy equivocado. Rio en el oído contrario preso de sus perversiones.

Tic.

El reloj de cuarto sonó, ese y los escandalosos sonidos de la dificultad de la respiración del mayor eran los únicos sonidos del lugar.

Tac.

Ya arto de la sumisión que había demostrado en los últimos minutos, Sasori tomo su posición de dominante y retiro los dedos de Deidara de su interior, mirándolo desafiantemente mientras tomaba el miembro del menor, masturbándolo con fuerza y emprendía nuevamente a mover sus caderas, enterrándose con desgarradora fuerza en el interior de su pareja.

Platch (mal efecto de sonido de caída de algo)

El reloj de mesa cajo al piso rompiéndose cuando Deidara sintiendo como su tortura comprendía partirlo al medio y trato de aferrarse a algo donde poder ejercer esa presión por parte del dolor que necesitaba exteriorizar.

-Da- Danna ya... ya no ahh!- Deidara trato de tomar los hombros contrarios, haciendo reaccionar de su trance a su pareja para que parece, a ese ritmo terminaría inconsciente por el constante golpe que daba su cabeza contra el cabezal de la cama- Daaanna! Y- ya para.. no-o!

¿Parar? Si lo tenía donde siempre lo quiso, y es mas conocía tan bien a su pareja y las reacciones de su cuerpo que estaba seguro que no quería hacerlo en realidad.

Tomo con mayor firmeza el sexo contrario, esta bien, con mas rudeza de la necesaria y beso los labios de su amante, despidiéndolo de ganar su apuesta pues, sintió como su mano se llenaba de un liquido espeso y como un ronco gemido escapaba de la boca contraria cuando engañándolo desunió sus labios.

-Perdiste- Dio unas ultimas envestidas y termino en el interior del ojiazul.

Y allí permanecieron, uno arriba del otro tratando de ingresar todo el oxigeno que su cuerpo le permitía, tratando de recomponerse de algún modo.

-Ja- Rio ante su triunfo Sasori, aun con la respiración descontrolada

- j aja ja jaa ja- rieron ambos, sabiendo que probablemente sus risas no tenían motivos racionales.

Con un poco mas de esfuerzo, el ojimiel se retiro del interior de su alumno y capturo su boca en un tierno beso, preso de la deslumbrante belleza que desprendía en ese momento, con su pelo todo revuelto y su cara de fatigo y de enojo.

-oeh Danna- dijo mientras se llevaba la totalidad de su flequillos para atrás- Me duele umn- lloriqueo sobándose levemente el trasero.

-Te lo mereces- miro los ojos de su pareja algo molesto- Por haber metido tus dedos donde no se debe-

Deidara inflo sus cachetes y dejo escapar el aire por su boca haciendo un leve puchero con cara de h-a-z-t-e c-a-r-g-o m-a-l-d-i-t-o.

El mayor rodo los ojos y se arrodillo en frente de las piernas extendidas de su pareja, elevándolas y observando muy interesado la entrada del mas pequeño.

-Creo que te eh herido un poco…- Dicto con la seriedad de un medico.

-¿¡Un poco umn! ¡Poco mas y me partes Danna umn!- mariconeo un poco mas exagerando (o tal vez no tanto) mientras cerraba sus piernas en torno a la cintura de su koi y lo atraía hacia si, acostándolo en su pecho- Ahora me tendrás que curar umn- ronroneo cerca de los labios contrarios tentándose- Y no podremos tener mas sexo en el que tu trates de por todos los medios penetrarme umn- rio y beso los labios contrarios

-Cállate- ordeno y rio sobre los labios contrarios sintiendo como era movió, quedando acostado con Deidara arriba de el.

-¡Ahora es mi turno Danna umn!- sonrió felizmente tomando la fibra entre sus manos y apuntándolo peligrosamente.

-¡A no Deidara! Bájate- forcejeo tratando de desviar la mano que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello apuntándolo con la fibra negra.

- ¡no umn!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No umn!- apretó con más fuerza la cadera contraria con ambas piernas.

-¡Si!, Deidara hablo en serio-

-Yo también danna! Umn ¡Hazte cargo de lo que le hiciste a mi trasero y a las represarías umn!- Dibujo una línea deforme sobre el cuelo del otro.

-Deidara ¡no!-

-¡Deidara si umn!- sonrió satisfecho

-¡Bajete!-

-¡Nphutgh!-

Sasori tomo la nuca contraria y acerco sus labios besando a su pareja mientras por la distracción tomaba la fibra y la tiraba al otro rincón de la habitación.

-¡Danna!- el pelirrojo levanto una ceja en respuesta.-¡Estoy aburrido umn!- y rio perdiéndose en el calor que el cuerpo contrario le ofrecía, quedándose calmado para luego dormirse sobre su Danna.

Definitivamente al él no le agradaban las marionetas.

* * *

><p>e.e como les dije, una verdadera ******* .u.u Gomene… cuando lo leí por ultima vez, me di cuenta que robe ciertos recursos que había leído en otros lados, creo. Es como un gran recompilado de las mejores partes de los lemons que mas me gustan, a mi estilo y con mis modificaciones inconscientes…e.e<p>

Sin más, me voy los dejos solitos y con la duda de cómo Deidei pudo penetrar a Sasori con sus deditos… para mi que sus brazos median tres metros! xDD

Muak!

Espero un hermoso review con sugerencias, criticas y/o amenazas, acepto con gusto.

Nos vemos con suerte, si Kami-sama y Jashin-sama quiere, pronto!

Baybay! Puu! xD

¿Un review para una pobre niña inexperta en Sexo rudo homosexual entre chicos hermosos? ;D


End file.
